While in the prior art hollow containers made from plastic which are light in weight, such as PET bottles, have been used for storing soft drinks and the like, the use of plastic containers in the food and drink field has spread rapidly due to their convenience and low cost, and, at the present time, PET bottles constitute quite a large proportion of all of the containers. However, with respect to the plastic containers, as compared with the characteristics of metallic cans and glass bottles, as gas barrier performance is lower, ingress of oxygen into the interior of the containers and discharge of carbonic acid gas to the exterior of the containers may well occur, so that, in some cases, the performance for maintaining quality of the contents would be inferior. Due to this, attempts have been made to form upon the inner surface of the container, a film having high gas barrier performance, such as a DLC film or the like. It is possible to form a film whose gas barrier performance is high, such as the DLC film or the like, upon either the inner surface or the outer surface of the container in a vacuum chamber of a vacuum environment according to a plasma CVD method, a metallic vapor deposition method, a heat generating element CVD method, a sputtering method, or the like; and in this case the gas barrier performance against the ingress of oxygen into the interior of the container and the discharge of carbonic acid gas to the exterior of the container can be dramatically improved.